Attracted to Him
by Lil' Indigo
Summary: This story takes place in an au. Here we still have kingdoms, Kings and Queens, Princes and Princesses. We even have mythical beings who wreak havoc on society. Mythical beings like dragons, who take a Princess away from her home. Well here, there is no princess, as far as the protagonist is concerned. Only a prince named Kageyama, who has troubles with local dragon Hinata.


**Okay well, here I go. This is my first new fanfic in a while. So it may start off a little rocky. Please excuse the summary, I ran out of space.**

**So I rated this teen initially to be safe, it may change over time. **

**Also please send me any feedback ranging from grammatical tips and mistakes to full blown hate speech if you want.**

**Main pairing is HinataxKageyama, there are a few one sided relationships though! Be on watch for those. And, well, ****any other pairing I might throw in down the lane.**

**Disclaimer; I do not own** **Haikyuu! I even got this idea from a post on tumblr. Maybe you've seen the post. Just the words of the story of are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

After hearing a large crash coming from a nearby room, Kageyama ran to hide. It's not an earthquake, the ground isn't shaking. What could it be?

Suddenly roars of large magnitudes of sound erupt.

"Where's the princess?!" Who... What...? It's a loud intimidating voice. He head towards the door to take a peak.

What Kageyama saw was a large dragon, it made him freeze. He can't move frozen in shock as some of his servants crushed by the dragons feet.

A prince however can not stand by with these unforgivable actions are taking place. He does not keep armour or any real weapons capable of handling a real battle in his room. Kageyama has to settle for his fencing stick.

"We don't have a princess! The only child my wife was able to conceive was a single boy! We don't have what you want, please just leave us alone." Kageyama cringed a little at hearing his father beg.

But that didn't stop him from trying to make the dragon stop. No, it was only more fuel added on to the fire. Embarrassing the king of Karasuno in front of loyal subjects, in front of the queen, that...well that's unforgivable.

Bursting out of his room, running towards this dragon, his motivation slowly decreases. He doesn't want to die just yet. Kageyama's grip loosens the closer he gets to the target. Fear overcomes him when the beast turns to look at him.

Freezes, eyes opened wide, breathing hitches, mouth drops open a bit. Kageyama's heart stops momentarily before beating erratically. His last-minute weapon on the ground, he must have dropped it.

Luckily, the kingdoms most well-trained guards have finally arrived on the scene. Skinning off a few scales with ease. They're on a whole other level than the ones who simply guard doors. With no current war going on they are off duty, only having work when the inevitable happens.

And this is one of those inevitable happenings.

The dragon had flown off without another word. Perhaps he couldn't speak because of the pain from losing some scales. Perhaps he is embarrassed to find out that there is no princess in that kingdom. Who knows?

The king clapped for his soldiers, and praised one person. "Thank you Tsukishima, your actions were very commendable. The rest of you please learn from his brave actions, you would do well to learn a lot from him." And with that the king stalked off, he has other duties to attend to, like who the hell is going to clean up this mess.

"Though..." The king whispered under his breath, "I do wonder where on earth did that dragon hear that there was a princess here. What a peculiar thing."

"I really only wanted to get rid of that thing. It was in the way, causing a lot of trouble." Tsukishima said.

"Good ol' Tsukki." Yamaguchi, Tsukishima's childhood friend and fellow soldier, laughed a little while he said that. "Always so blunt."

"Just shut up, idiot."

The other soldiers maintained position, not allowing themselves to relax while still in the presence of royalty.

"You are all free to go." Kageyama said, the uneasy feeling they were giving off was just too much. He also didn't think too kindly of Tsukishima and his lack of effort. No one should become a knight if they don't have the will of being one. This was not for Kageyama to decide however, he was not officially in charge of the army troops. He cannot get rid of unnecessary people.

What he did have power over was his servants. Some he didn't trust, of course that is natural. So, Kageyama called for his most loyal servant, Kōshi Sugawara. "Could you run a bath for me?"

"Of course, Prince Tobio."

"Thank you, tell me when it's done."

"Understood."

With that Kageyama went back to his room to think about what just happened during his wait. 'A dragon? Here? I didn't even know one was nearby. He said princess, but there is no princess here.' Kageyama groaned, 'I thought those were extinct. I haven't heard of a dragon in ages, not since the picture books mother would read to me as a kid.' He sighed.

Soon enough his bath was ready.

**So how was that everyone? Hope you like chapter 1!**

**I may edit and add more things to this chapter. Seems short and rushed now that I'm rereading it.**


End file.
